A Stroll around Rougetsu Hall
by Fukuro-Mind
Summary: Now dead and suddenly feeling confident, Madoka takes a stroll around the old sanatorium and meets an old "friend"... spoilers for FF4


_Feeling like a total freak as usual and this was born. Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

After being ditched by the only girl she thought she could trust and being raped to death—I mean, spirited away, all Madoka Tsukimori could do now in wait in the library of the sanatorium for one of her foreign—I mean, old friends, Ruka Minazuki, to come so Madoka could spook the hell out of her for stealing her favorite bra and never giving it back.

Wait, was that too much information?

However, after waiting in a library for so long with no sources of entertainment that are "interesting" for a horny high-school girl like Madoka, the young woman decides to take a stroll around the building. Sure, she was afraid of the spirits in the building but she was dead now. Madoka can actually walk around the building now, knowing she won't be killed by any of the patients of the hospital. She felt…kinda happy now…and as if she was in a dream…

That's it! The whole thing is just a dream! It should be a dream; she wasn't dead…she wasn't at the creepy mental hospital she lived at…her "best" friend didn't ditch her. None of that ever happened!

Of course, that's what she thought in that teenager head of hers.

Eventually all that strolling around does tire a horny high school like Madoka so she decides to take a seat in the dining hall, next to a grinning girl in a brown dress. She could be seen tearing a doll to pieces.

"Hello," she greeted the girl with a grin on her face. The blurring that covered the upper half of her face was still there, making the girl hard to identify whom the person was.

"Hi…" the girl replied back, an unsure look on her face. "Do I know you?"

Madoka shook her blurry head. "I believe not, but my name is Madoka."

"Tsukimori?"

Madoka nodded.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "I see…"

The two kept quiet for a moment, minding their own business; the girl was still enjoying the limbs off of the poor doll while Madoka was somewhat fidgeting in her seat, eager to do something. The girl looked at Madoka with a strange look on her face, as if she thought the girl was crazy.

"What is your name, by the way?" Madoka asked the girl, not realizing who the girl was.

"Ayako…" the girl looked at Madoka with a strange look again. She was a little shocked that Madoka didn't remember the girl. "Do you remember me at all?"

"Nope!"

"Interesting…" She looked away, "…apparently I haven't caused her enough pain…"

"Huh?!"

Ayako looked at Madoka again with a huge grin planted right on her face. "Nothing!"

Madoka grinned back and patted Ayako's head. "You're so cute! What caused you to die at such an early age?"

"I blame my mother for some reason. I'm not that young, I'm 14!"

"Three years younger than me! 17 is a young age to die at so 14 years is a _**VERY**_ young age to die at."

Ayako looked away from Madoka and onto her broken doll. "Whatever."

Madoka looked at the doll, clues of wonder planted on her face. What had happened to cause the doll to become like that? "Ayako, what happen to your doll?"

Ayako looked at Madoka with evil eyes. "I'm making it _**pretty**_."

The horny high-schooler looked at the evil girl and the wrecked doll with wonder in her eyes. Has this ever happened before in her past life? It all felt so familiar. Madoka rubbed her head, trying to find out why all of this was déjà vu….

"Oh!" Madoka snapped her fingers, realizing the thought. "You remind me of this girl I knew so long ago."

"Really."

"Yeah! She was a mentally deranged girl…breaking dolls, killing people…she even killed my pet canary once!"

Ayako looked at the girl with a mad look on her face. "Is that so?"

Madoka nodded several times. "Mmhm! She looked so creepy too! She had long black hair, golden eyes and an evil laughter…"

"Like this?" Ayako suddenly started laughing. Laugh after laugh, the sounds of her voice bounced off the walls, scaring Madoka and a few other residents of the room. Even though the people in the room were running out in fear, Madoka stayed still with a smile of her face, confusing the creepy girl a bit.

"Your laugh is so cute!" Madoka laughed out, clapping her hands. It was quite obvious Madoka was entertained by Ayako's laugh. "You know…that laugh does seem familiar…it was like that laugh I heard this girl made after she killed my bird and pushed me down the stairs…" She turned away to think for a bit. "…it was as if you were that girl…" She snapped her fingers and turned to face Ayako once more. "Oh yeah! You are that girl from many years ago!"

Ayako's mouth grinned from ear to ear, an evil presence invading the air.

"You haven't changed a bit!" she grabbed Ayako's hands, still oddly smiling. "I am glad you are still the same!"

Madoka looked at her hands and noticed in the hands of the little girl was a pair of rusty scissors, bringing that fear she felt as a little girl—and a sense of reality—back into her heart. She finally and ACTUALLY found out who the girl was once more.

"Oh crap, its you." Madoka muttered under her breath, completely paralyzed in fear.

Ayako slowly nodded her head.

"Please be gentle this time."

"You insulted me. I will not hold back this time."

"OH SHI—"

Madoka screamed as loud as her girly lungs expel as the hostile girl jumped onto the 17-year-old's body.

* * *

The foreign-looking girl, Ruka Minazuki, turned her head towards the door leading towards out the room. She had been walking around in a dusty old building for about 30 minutes and all that walking's not really helping her feet feel any better; especially with those high heels of hers. She also found an old camera in an old room lying on the ground—which took a picture of her…panties—and found out she could use the old thing to protect herself from the corrupted ghosts of the island! However, after about an hour in the building, she's not finding answers to her hidden past, much to her dismay.

"What was that…" she muttered to herself as she turned her head back to the bed…or what seems to be a bed; she can't tell due to the mess of the room. "I think Madoka's in her short-attention-span phase again.."

As Ruka reached for an object underneath the "bed", a ghostly-looking boy—his shirt mysteriously open—attacked Ruka, his arms around her waist, touching her behind. Where his face with facing, however, wasn't a good sight a boy should be looking at his age….

"GIVE IT BACK!!!" The boy shouted as he kept screaming at her bosoms, oblivious they were there. "IT'S MINE!!"

"NO!!" Ruka screamed, trying to push the boy away from her chest. "THESE ARE NOT FOR YOU!!!"

* * *

The somehow-busty girl who ditched her friend, Misaki Asou, stared at the door as the scream was heard. She recognized whom the scream belonged to. "Why is Madoka here at a place like this_?" _Apparently she had forgotten that Madoka was even at this place despite CONVINCING her to come with her to the island in the first place. "Did she follow me to this place? OH MY GOD, she always does this! The little wimp can't even handle being here for more than a second!"

Misaki pushed the door open, a furious look on her face. She was clearly pissed. "MADOKA! What the fuck do you think you're—"

The frustrated girl's mouth became from shouting into a stat of fear as she witnessed the brutal beating of her dead friend by a dead bully from so many years ago. Eerie laughter can be heard from the laugh with the crazy grin on her face. Misaki made sure she didn't wet her panties.

"MISAKI!!!!" Madoka cried out as Ayako stabbed her multiple tries. Despite the blur on her face, she can see that Misaki was near the door, all shocked. "HELP ME!!!"

Misaki stood there for a moment, thinking whether to help her old friend or not.

"MISAKI!!"

"…"

"MISAKI **YUKI** ASOU!!!"

"Ehh…" Misaki turned around and went out through the door, leaving the room—and ruining the script. Madoka showed a shocked look, shocked Misaki ditched her once again.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"


End file.
